Radioactive
by Midgard's Spitfire Guardian
Summary: What happens when an eternally optimistic and kind little human comes into contact with the exceptionally pessimistic and angry god of mischief himself? A radioactive explosion unlike any other. LokixOC M for mature content in later chapters! Post-Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_"What do you mean I'm being forced to live on Midgard with no powers to my name?! You can't do this to me! I would rather be sentenced to life in an Asgardian cell than sent there!" _

_Loki's green eyes were narrowed and filled with utter hatred for the ones that stood before him now. Ones he had called family. They had sentenced him to live on Midgard just as they had done to Thor to punish him for the crimes he had committed. _

_Odin stepped closer to Loki as they all stood upon the edge of the realm, staring into the hate filled eyes of the one he had once called son. "I'm afraid you leave us no other choice, Loki. Your actions have put Asgard's safety on the line and you will learn to live among the humans that you were so desperate to conquer and rule over. This is my punishment for you. You must learn to rely on others, must find something precious to you that you wish to protect instead of destroy." _

_"You can't do this! I refuse to live and die as one of those creatures!" Loki snarled, slowly feeling his power leaving his body. He fell to his knees, glaring at the ones he had once believed to care about him. "I'll have my revenge! You'll all pay!" Within a mere matter of seconds, he felt Odin's abilities completely taking hold, his power now gone and his world went completely black._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aww damn!" Becca Brennan pouted as she saw a flash of lightning in the sky and a droplet of rain hit the windshield of her truck, glaring at the offending drop. "Well there go my plans for ridin' tonight." Yeah, like she had any actual plans. She would need oh what was it? A life, that's right. She needed a life and friends to actually be upset about plans being ruined.

She sighed and kept driving down the long empty road, humming quietly to herself. Well it might have been raining but she wouldn't let that bring her mood down.

Becca always had been the eternal optimist, some people even said annoyingly so. Not that Becca minded, no, she liked being the one with the cheery outlook on life. "Damn this rain's really comin' down." She murmured quietly to herself. It usually didn't rain so much in the sleepy little area just outside Montgomery where she lived. Of course Alabama didn't really see much rain at all, especially not during the summer time.

"What the hell?" She leaned forward as she saw something in the sky and it appeared as though it were plummeting toward the earth at a rapid rate. Her hazel eyes widened to saucers and she slammed her foot on the brake as the unknown object landed, causing the road and everything around it to shake.

Just what was that?! Becca's eyes narrowed, deciding right then and there to find out just what had fallen from the sky like that. Taking her foot off the brake, she pushed it against the gas and began to carefully make her way off the main road toward the deserted piece of land where the object had crash landed.

Luckily for her she knew these woods and back trails like the back of her hand so it didn't take her very long to drive her little truck to the crash site. Her eyes widened once again when she saw how great the damage really was.

"Shit!" Just what had landed in that huge crater in the middle of the field?! Becca carefully hopped out of the driver's side of the truck and took a deep breath. Come on now, she could do this. It was just some huge crater in the middle of the field with some mysterious object inside…How bad could it possibly be?

…Okay yeah she was thoroughly fucked if it turned out to be some kind of radioactive shit. Shaking her head, Becca forced her legs to move and kept walking until she was standing right at the edge of the crater and only then did she gasp.

Holy! That was insane! Just what the hell caused this?!

Becca shook her head, taking a slow step backwards fully intent on turning right back around and finding help. Only when she saw slight movement did she freeze completely and stop in her tracks. Was that…Oh hell no. No no no no please God in heaven don't let some kind of alien be in that crater! Again she saw movement and cursed herself.

"Damn it all, why me?! I swear…" Muttering even more to herself, Becca took another deep breath, readying herself for the long climb down into the gaping hole. The sooner she checked out just what was going on there, the sooner she could leave and get back to her farm.

The closer Becca got to the middle of the crater, the foreign object took on a shape. The shape of a man. It was then that Becca gasped and began to inwardly panic. Oh shit. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Loki groaned, unable to move a single part of his body, save his legs only slightly. What had happened? Where was he?! His consciousness was slowly coming back to him and that was when he remembered. The pure anger and rage he felt for Odin came rushing back to him as he recalled that Odin had sent him to Earth to live as the pathetic humans lived.

His murderous thoughts were quickly interrupted by a soft gasp followed by, "What the hell…What are you?"

What? Who was that?! Who would dare come near him? And then he felt a soft caress against his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Another gasp was heard and he looked into the face of one of those pathetic humans.

His green orbs met a set of hazel eyes which were set on a rounded face with blonde curls touseled about. Those eyes looked to him with fear at first, then the look melted into one of concern. Fucking humans. As if he needed their pity!

"Damn, you're a real mess aren'tcha now? Can you talk? Do you understand what I'm sayin' to you?"

What an odd accent this human had. Feh, she was weak, just like all the rest of her kind. Opening his mouth, Loki attempted to speak but found he could only moan from the pain and wince.

She sighed and shook her head, kneeling closer to the god of mischief, trying to help sit him up. "Here we go now, it's alright I won't hurt you. Promise." She offered Loki a soft smile as if to try and reassure him that she truly meant him no harm.

"Now once we get you to where you can speak again I'm gonna need you to tell me just what happened to you and how you survived that fall. It looked like it had to be pretty painful for you."

Loki glared at the girl. Such impudence! Just who did she think she was to be so familiar with him?! Oh yes, he would see to it that she paid dearly for this, all of it.

"By the way, don't know if you want to know but I'm Becca. I can just tell by that little sourpuss look on your face you've got there that you probably don't like me bein' so close to you but let's face it, are you gonna be able to get yourself out of this by yourself? I highly doubt it, not as banged up as you are." Becca smiled again and began to look him over for any serious looking wounds but couldn't see any major cuts or scrapes.

"Yeah, I think you'll heal eventually. Just gotta get you out of this crater you made here." Frowning, she looked all around before sighing in resignation. "I'll have to carry you up to my truck, which is probably gonna be a really bumpy ride for you until we get to the top."

Looking at the foreign man again, Becca grinned and with as much strength as her petite form could muster, she managed to stand to her feet and had the much taller man draped over her. She could hear a low growl come from him and she twisted her head to the side, frowning.

"Oh come on now, I ain't that bad now am I? Would you rather I leave you here to fend for yourself? The coyotes around these parts aren't so nice so if I were you I'd shut up and accept my help or I swear I will leave your ass here. Now which is it?"

Loki's anger was only increased by the insolent tone she took with him. He snarled through clenched teeth again but as her eyes met his, he merely gave a curt nod. He would give this pathetic little human permission to carry him out of this hole but the moment he gained his power back she would be the first to go.

Oh yes, this little bitch would pay for even coming near him…

* * *

**So hi there! *laughs* I've been writing fanfiction for a number of years but this will be my very first Thor/Avengers/Loki fanfic of any kind. I have always been in love with the Avengers universe but never got the courage up until now to actually post any of the stories I've written for it so here we go! Hope you all enjoyed it so far, there's still plenty more to come! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames not so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Loki groaned and winced as he turned. The sun hit his eyes and he hissed, cursing as he sat straight up in the... Wait, this wasn't his room. Where in seven hells was he?! What was this devilry?! And was that-Was that a creature lowing outside the window? It was then he began to remember that soft little voice from the previous night…

_"Are you alright? I'm Becca…Come on, lemme take you to my place and see if we can get you somewhat feelin' better. Can you stop scowlin' at me for two seconds? Men I swear…Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride from here to the farm." _

Damn that was right, Odin had banished him to this realm with no power and no way to return to Asgard. Fucking perfect. As his eyes became more accustomed to the light, Loki began to look around the room he was currently in.

It seemed to be a plain looking room with plain furniture, pictures of a young man standing next to the female who had discovered him. It wasn't his spacious room in Asgard but it would suffice for the time being. Loki snorted and swung his legs over the bed, wincing as he did so. Damn, the fall was still taking its toll on him still.

He heard small footsteps clacking against the floor just outside the door and instantly scowled as the cheery face of the one who had found him the previous night opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Well good mornin' to you sunshine. Did you sleep well? I hope you did at least, the ride home wasn't exactly a smooth one and I know it couldn't have been all that good for your injuries."

Becca frowned and kept walking across the floor until she was right in front of Loki, bending down slightly to get a better look at his cuts and bruises. She managed to ignore the fact the stranger tensed up and narrowed his eyes as she got closer to him.

The lesions seemed to have almost healed up…Odd. Especially for her standards since she was a former med student. Damn it, she was overthinking as usual! Smiling brightly again she straightened herself up and nodded in an approving manner.

"Looks like you're doin' just fine. You've got a split lip but I figure in a day or two it'll start to heal. You hungry? I made breakfast about half an hour ago and there's still plenty left."

Loki stayed silent, having no desire for this female to be anywhere near him but upon hearing that she had fixed sustenance, his stomach decided to growl the loudest it ever had. Silently he cursed himself and whipped his head to the side so the female wouldn't see the annoyance he felt at that moment.

Becca grinned and shook her head before walking to a set of drawers on the opposite side of the room, digging out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Turning back around, she extended her arms with the clothing in it to Loki.

"You look to be about my brother's size, I figure you can just wear his things until you can call a ride to come pick you up. Speakin' of, do you have someone I can call for you? Friends? Family?"

At the mention of family, Loki glared at Becca and gave a curt shake of his head. "No." He managed to get out through his strangled voice. "There's…There's no one. I'm alone in this realm."

Becca's hazel eyes widened to saucers and her mouth opened slightly. That had been the first time the man had said anything to her in the time that they had been around each other, and oddly enough, he had an interesting voice. Shaking her head as she realized what he had said, she winced and immediately tried to smooth things over as Loki quickly took the clothes from her.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry. Mama tells me sometimes she wonders if I was born with my foot in my mouth." She laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of her head before taking a step back. "I'll just let you change, whenever you get done you can come downstairs and I'll fix a plate for you to eat."

Loki gave a nod, his eyes moving to the articles of clothing in his hands. "…Thank you, woman. The clothing shall be fine."

With a frown on her face, she managed to plant her hands to her hips, staring him down.

"Becca, my name's Becca Brennan and I'd prefer it if you called me by that instead of just woman." She laughed and gave a little grin. "Y'know you still haven't told me your name, but I guess we can talk about that over breakfast…And I'm babbling on once again. Sorry! Sometimes I can just keep going on and on and on and I should really shut up again before I talk your ear off."

She backed away toward the door, hand on the door knob before pulling it closed. "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen! Just come find me when you're changed!"

Loki just stared at the closed door for what seemed like minutes before finally shaking his head and standing to begin changing into the odd clothing.

_What a strange female…By the gods I feel as though I'm going to be trapped with that loud and cheery woman forever. Perhaps this is Odin's true punishment, annoyed until I truly die. _

Sighing, Loki gave a last shake of his head before tugging the shirt on.

* * *

Downstairs, Becca put on another batch of pancakes and scrambled some more eggs. Sighing, she began to let her thoughts travel to what had happened in less than 24 hours.

_Alright, so in less than a day, I've found some sort of strange man that fell from the sky and caused a giant ass crater to be left behind, I've taken said strange man to my house and let him sleep in my brother's room, not only that but I haven't even told my poor Mama that I have a strange man in our house. Yup, idiot of the year award goes right here to Rebecca Brennan ladies and gents! Optimist? Try bonifide moron instead._

"Just fantastic…" She muttered under her breath, stabbing at the eggs with her spatula.

"What exactly is so fantastic if I may ask?"

Becca squeaked and whirled around, spatula in hand as though she were going to use it as a weapon against someone. Her eyes blinked as she saw the man in her big brother's clothes and had to swallow the lump that threatened to form.

Quickly nodding before he could see any emotion, she turned right back around to the eggs and motioned to the kitchen table with her spatula. "It's nothin', just the musings of a lunatic I guess. Jus' find yourself a seat there. I already made some pancakes, eggs and bacon but I figured you might be hungrier than what I usually fix for myself."

Taking the eggs off the stove top, she scraped the eggs onto a plate already filled with eggs and moved about to clean the kitchen up somewhat. "Sorry 'bout the mess, usually it's just me and Mama so I'm not used to company."

Loki felt a brow slowly quirk up and shook his head before turning to the food on the table. "It's no trouble, woman. What you have prepared looks filling enough."

Once the pots and pans were in the sink, Becca sighed and frowned with arms crossed in front of her. "Now look, if you're gonna be here for awhile then you have got to stop calling me woman. I mean it, I'm easy going sure, but I want to be called by my given name which is Becca."

The frown on Loki's face only deepened as he fought to stay in control of his emotions and instead nodded to hide what he truly thought.

_Damned Midgard woman! If only she truly knew the powerful being she spoke to in such a manner. I am Loki! I deserve the proper respect!_

"Becca then. And you asked me of my name?" Waiting until she was seated as well, the god of mischief reached for the entire plate of eggs she had fixed and placed the plate in front of himself.

"I am called Loki Odin…" He scowled and shook his head, correcting himself. "Loki Laufeyson."

Becca opened her mouth to speak and stopped when she saw him take the entire plate of eggs for himself. There was no way he could… She stopped that thought when he shoveled forkful after forkful of eggs into his mouth, soon leaving the plate completely empty.

_The hell…? He did NOT just eat that entire plate of eggs! Where did he put it at?! _

Shaking her head, she decided to ignore the fact he had just eaten all the eggs. "Okay, so Loki Laufeyson, where are you from exactly? Judgin' by that accent of yours you're not from around here." She managed to give a small smile…Until he grabbed the entire plate of pancakes and began to eat them as well.

_…Well I guess I can always eat cereal. If only I could get my eye to stop twitchin'. _

Loki was cutting into his pancakes, about to answer her question, when a loud crash was heard. Becca's eyes shot open and she jumped from her chair.

Pointing to Loki, she narrowed her eyes and hissed through grit teeth. "You stay right there, I mean it! Don't dare leave this table now Loki, I've got somethin' I have to take care of."

Before Loki could retort, Becca had run from the kitchen to the stairs and every loud step she took was easily heard.

"Really now? Telling Loki Silvertongue to stay put is not the smartest idea in the world, Lady Becca Brennan." His lips slowly coiled to a dark smirk and he rose from the table, his legs taking him to the stairs. "And I'm going to show you just why it's not a wise idea to tell me what to do."

* * *

Becca sighed and began to help her mother up from the floor. "Mama, I know you want to try and do things for yourself, but that's why I'm here." She weakly smiled and managed to get her mother back into the bed, carefully tucking her in.

"There we go, and don't worry about the mess on the floor. I'll clean up that broken plate up here soon."

Hope Brennan sighed and winced as her daughter helped her back into her bed. "I know that Rebecca, I just hate being so weak. This damn cancer has literally zapped any life I have and...And I just hate that you have to care for me." She sighed and turned her head toward the window, staring out at the sunny day. "I can't do anything, can't even get myself out of bed. I'm just thankful it's only a matter of time before I'm gone and then you can live your life."

Becca's eyes narrowed and she sat on the edge of the bed, clasping one of her mother's bony hands with her own. "Don't you ever say that Mama. I won't hear it! You're gonna beat this cancer, you're not gonna leave me all alone. We've already lost Daddy and Jamie, I ain't about to lose you too so no matter what it takes you're gonna beat it!"

Hope smiled slightly and laughed, shaking her head as she weakly squeezed her daughter's hand. "No Rebecca, the doctors have all given up and you should too. I'm not going to recover and I've accepted that I only have a few more months left. I just hate that my disease is keeping you from living your life, has kept you from finishing your medical school and becoming the doctor you've always wanted.

"Mama you stop that!" Becca growled, tears coming to her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "Just stop it, no matter what happens I love you and would do anything for you, I ain't leaving you no matter what. I'm gonna go back downstairs and get the broom to sweep the broken plate up. Now please don't get out of bed, you have to save your strength so when you do get better you'll be able to get up and do everything you want."

Hope's attention moved from her daughter to the door and she frowned, sitting straight up and pointing a finger. "Rebecca, who is that strange man staring at us?"

Becca froze, her heart stopping as she jumped up off the bed and whirled around, glaring at the man she thought she had left downstairs. "Loki!" She hissed, eyes blazing. "What the hell did I tell you?! You were supposed to stay downstairs!" Heading for the door, she tried to push him away but found he was staying in that spot and wasn't budging one inch.

Loki's eyes went from the petite hellcat pushing at him to the frail woman on the bed who stared at him intently, studying him. Well he hadn't expected to find that this female had a sickly mother who was actually dying. Damn. Damn it all. He felt a hand reach up, touching at the place over his heart as though something had grasped his heart in a death grip. Staring as he had at the pair, it made him feel something.

And he didn't like it.

Loki looked down at tiny female still punching and pushing at him before giving a last look to her mother.

"I...Forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude." Stepping back, he turned and walked silently down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Becca's eyes were still narrowed to slits, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Oh no, he wasn't getting away that easily!

"Get your ass back here Loki! I'm not done with you!"

Hope Brennan stared in slight confusion, watching her daughter run out of the room and down the stairs after the tall man, cursing and screaming about Loki this and Loki that. Slowly, her lips curved to a smile and she chuckled softly. Maybe, just maybe there was a chance for her Rebecca after all, an answer to all of her prayers for her daughter... She hoped so anyway.

Maybe she should sit down with this Loki fellow and find out just why he was in her home...

* * *

**Oh dear... Loki you sly devil you, you know Becca is going to be pretty angry that you didn't stay put. *snickers***

**I'd like to say thank you to all who have favorited and followed my story, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint and a big thank you to tomieharley for reviewing the first chapter. Your lovely review is a big part of why I updated so soon so I hope you enjoyed too dear! 3 **


End file.
